Can't Decide
by Icestepperz
Summary: Aichi's having a hard time picking who he should pick. Waddya think? A little twist at the end.   A little OOCness  Enjoy!
1. Aichi's POV

(12/9/11: I made a Vanguard account on Byond just a few weeks ago! If you ever see me, just say 'hi' or something else you would wanna say. I'm icestepperz there too. )

Aichi's POV

I can't decide who I should like... Ren or Kai? They're both great Vanguard Players and also v-very... h-handsome... I just can't decide. Maybe I'll let my feelings out about them. Maybe someone will help me decide...

About Ren:

Ren is the leader of AL4 who has the same ability as me. He uses a Shadow Paladin deck. His crimson eyes and blood red hair make him so irresistable. His voice draws me in like a plug draining water .He may seem scary on the outside, but on the inside, he's the kindest person I've met. He offered to buy me hot cocoa and offered to be my boyfriend. I told him that I dunno yet. Something about his cards make me feel like he's mine.

About Kai:

Kai is the guy I met when I was younger and gave me hope within my life. He gave me Blaster Blade. I haven't seen him in so long and I've missed him. Everyday, I've hoped that he would accept as his... b-boyfriend... But then there's Ren who tries to pull me away from him... Kai is the best Kagero user I've seen. Everything about Kai is sooo awesome, like his playing style, his voice, his hair... I could go on forever! But Ren... he's just as equal to Kai.

Can someone please help me decide... These two great fighters seem soo attractive. If I pick Kai, Ren will get mad at me. Same if I pick Ren, then Kai might hate me... I DUNNO WHO I SHOULD PICK... Maybe when the time comes, my true love will appear. BUT I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG! Man, I'm stressed. I don't wanna ask Kamui or Misaki... Maybe it's neither of them...


	2. Kai's POV

(thanks to oracionmist for the ideas!)

Kai's POV

...I'm completly lost right now. Aichi seems... sooo... um... (how should I say this?) cute in a way. Even though he's one of the n00biest (lol) Vanguard Fighters I've seen, that doesn't matter. I'm in love with him. And I don't care what anyone says about him, he's irresistable in a certain way. His blue hair, his eyes, his smile, just everything about him seems so perfect! Maybe if he was a bit older... no... I'll ask him anyways. Miwa might hate me for this, but I'm gonna ask Aichi out before the Nationals. Maybe he'll say yes.

WHAT! Ren asked him out too? Damn him. Yea, Ren might have been my friend in the past. But, there is No More Mr. Nice Kai today! Ren, leave him alone! He might posess Aichi or something. At least Aichi knows that he safe within my arms (I hope). Unlike that other jerk. Ren and Aichi both have the same ability, which makes them perf- wait, what? No. Aichi is mines, not Ren. If he gets Aichi, I'll make him pay! Maybe, I'll take Asaka because Ren likes Asaka just as much as he likes Aichi... hehehe...


	3. Ren's POV

Ren's POV

Ahhh... Aichi seems so... tempting. I would go the extra mile for him. Even recruiting him would be perfect. Making people feel welcome is my specialty, especially with Aichi. Because he has the same ability as me, he would be my missing puzzle piece. Like destiny has brought us together. Asaka wouldn't mind if I picked someone over her... Sometimes I wish Aichi could understand how lonely I am and just say yes to me.

... Say that again? ... Kai also asked Aichi out?... THAT BIG FAT JERK! He knows that he could never claim Aichi's heart by being so rude to him. There is no way Kai could possibly get my love. I'm nice to him and I even brought comfort into his life. Unlike Kai, who is not supportive of him and just brings him sadness and sorrow. If Aichi was smart enough, he would pick me and leave Kai for good. And if he doesn't... I'll take that girl who Asaka fought at the Nationals. What was her name again...? Oh yea. Misaki Tokura. Kai will be envious! Mwuhahaha!


	4. If Aichi picks Kai

If Aichi were to pick Kai.

"It seems Aichi has dissapointed me..."

"Misaki! Someone's at the door!" "Coming..." She opens the door and sees a note on the ground."Meet me at the park." Misaki blushes right away, thinking it's Kai asking for a date.

She doesn't tell Shin and leaves to the her surprise no one was there. "Geez, Kai always makes me wait." Misaki said annoyed. She feels a tug on her arm and is taken to a lonely corner of the park. Misaki feels relaxed, thinking Kai has taken her into a fantasy world. She sees red hair before falling into her "love's hands." The kiss felt so natural, just like how Kai did it. When she opens her eyes, she finds Ren, reading a book where Kai usually lies down with her. Ren sends her a gesture, like "sit beside me." Now, Misaki was desperate to find out if Ren was the one who kissed her. Since Kai wasn't around, she doesn't mind sitting beside her boyfriend's past friend. Ren grabs Misaki's hand and holds it up to his lips and kisses it. Misaki blushes, realizing that Kai has never done that to her. It made her feel like a princess. Just as Misaki was going to kiss Ren once more, Kai comes into the park to rest in his favourite spot. But he finds that his girlfriend is smooching with his arch enemy. Kai's jaws drop and he can feel the anger swell up within him. Releasing all that anger, he screams at the top of his lungs RREEENNN! Once their lips parted, Misaki felt guilty for cheating on her boyfriend. She wanted to leave, but Ren held her wrist tight. "Misaki... why? Why with _him?" _"I-Im sorry Kai," She said with a voice that sounded out of breath. "I can't believe you! One day your with me and the next, your with another guy? And it's him? How could you?" Misaki's eyes were starting to fill with tears. Ren hugs her and gives Kai a sinister smirk. Ren asks Misaki who she likes more. So they put her in the middle of Kai and Ren. Right away, she walked to Ren. Kai felt heartbroken. "W-why...? Because of Aichi...?" Kai stammered. "Exactly" Ren calmly said. Those two walked away, without caring about Kai. Before leaving the park, Ren said with a low tone, "If you give me Aichi, maybe I'll give her back..." It started to rain. Kai just stood there in the pouring rain. He had to decide. Would he keep Aichi, or give him in for Misaki...?


	5. If Aichi picks Ren

If Aichi picks Ren.

"W-why...? What did I do wrong...?"

"Ren! I'm gonna buy more milk! Don't do anything bad while I'm gone!" "Yeah, whatever" Asaka was staying at her boyfriend's house for the week. They treated it like they were a couple. When Ren was certain that Asaka left, he got his cellphone and called Aichi, inviting him over to his house. Aichi nervously accepeted and came 5 minutes later. The two chilled out, watched different movies, talked about Vanguard and Psyqualia, and even... (won't say). Aichi felt comfortable knowing that he was with someone who cared about him. But he couldn't help but mention Kai while talking to Ren. Ren kissed Aichi before he could say another word. Kai was passing by when he heard Aichi. He watching everything like some stalker through the open window. This is when Kai's evil plan triggered. Asaka just left the building and Kai decided to scare her. And he did. Kai got slapped in the face, thinking it was Ren. "You idiot! You don't scare your girlfr-" Asaka was shocked to see Kai beside her. Before she could react, Kai kissed her cheek. Kai was about to walk away when Asaka grabbed his wrist. She wanted to punch him, but she just couldn't. She saw Ren all over Kai's face. Asaka put her fist down and Kai gave her a calming smile that made her fall into his gaze. Without thinking, she asked Kai he would like to walk with her to the store. Kai gladly accepts which made Asaka happy. Kai and Asaka talk for 5 minutes about stuff until Asaka says something Kai was waiting for her to say. "Honestly, I prefer you over Ren... You're kind and gentle, unlike Ren, who doesn't seem to care..." Tears started to well up in Asaka's eyes. Kai gently hugged her and wiped her tears away.

"What's taking Asaka so long?" Ren started to worry about her and decided to go find her. Aichi had to go home to do chores, which gave Ren a good chance to find her. He went to the grocery store where she usually goes. Before he reaches the store, he sees Asaka with Kai. Ren decides to turn into a stalker and follows them. They go to a nearby bench and sit down. Kai said softly in Asaka's ear, "I love you." He knew that Ren was watching, so he did that to piss him off. Somehow, Ren was able to hear it and started to get angry. As they were about to kiss, Ren decides to yell ASAKA! She turns around and sees her boyfriend walking towards them in a calm, yet angry manor. "Asaka. I thought you said you're gonna get milk, not a new boyfriend. Why would you do this to me?" Ren says, keeping his cool. "Honestly, you're a pest, Ren. She likes me more. Just leave her." Kai says just a calmly. Ren was about to lose his cool yell at Kai. "STOP! Ren, you haven't cared about me since I came over. What type of boyfriend does that? Kai made me feel comfortable knowing that someone cares. So, it's over." Asaka said with tears welling up again. Ren was speechless. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Let's go, Asaka." Kai said to her. He put his arm around her waist and was about to leave the park. "Ya know... I could give her back, but... I need Aichi in return..." How could Ren handle that? Aichi was about to become his boyfriend. But Asaka... What would he do?


	6. The Girls' Meeting

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Misaki said before entering AL4's Headquarters. Someone, supposably Ren, had called her to the AL4's Headquarters to talk about something. Maybe Vanguard, maybe love...? "I see, you actually came..." Misaki turned her had around when she heard a feminine voice behind her. It was Asaka. "What do you want, Asaka? I'm already under stress that my boyfriend picked you!" "Waddya mean? My boyfriend that I cared about is with you now!" It took a few minutes for both of them to realize that they switched boyfriends. Ren was with Misaki and Kai was with Asaka. They couldn't bear to look at each other's face. But then Asaka remembered what she called Misaki for. "I feel bad for those two guys. They're destressing over Aichi. But why bring us into this? I feel completly satisfied with Ren." Asaka asked Misaki having Ren and Kai in mind. "Probably for revenge. Aichi picked *Your choice (Ren or Kai)*. So as revenge, the person who didn't get Aichi got one of us to get Aichi's lover envious..." Misaki answered in a low tone, as if Ren was speaking, just in a more feminine pitch. "Yeah, I suppose so. But what's the point? If both of them love Aichi, then why us?" Asaka responded in a rude manner, just as Kai would respond to Kamui. "Anyway, I just want Kai back. I miss his warm hug, his cold personality around others , but his soft and kind personality around me..." Misaki said, holding back some tears. She was expecting Kai to wrap his arms around her for comfort. "Ren... He's been a jerk since forever. But, inside he's more than evil and demonic. Ren's hugs are a like a mirage, you would have to be extremely lucky to see or feel them. His spine-chilling voice isn't what it seems. He has this soft voice that makes you want him..." Again, Asaka was also holding back tears and was waiting for Ren to say something to make her stop. "I just want him back..." Misaki and Asaka said at the same time. "I think I got a plan!" Misaki shouted out of the blue. "Well, spit it out man!" Asaka blurted out. They talked about the plan. "Maybe a poll, or a competetion, or..." "Anything 's worth a try..."

(Any ideas for a plan?)


	7. The Plan is in Action!

(OMG! Thanks to OracionMist! She's the best! Thumbs up! =D For the rest of the story, I'll be using her ideas!)

"Aichi, we need you to cooperate with us." Misaki and Asaka tell the blue haired boy. "Ren and Kai are fighting over you." "Yeah, I know... That's why I haven't been talking to them..." Aichi tells the two girls. "Don't worry, we have a plan... just bear with us. 'Kay?"

"Hmm? Asaka's inviting me to... where?" Ren looked at his invitation, thinking if it's some sort of trick. "Well, I'll see me ex anyway, and maybe Misaki..." Ren smirked.

"What's this? Why is Misaki sending me this...?" Kai stared at his letter as well. Maybe Asaka will be there..." He thinks it's some sort of trap. "I'll dive right into the flames..." Kai says in his usual low tone.

Kai walks up to the location Misaki sent him. Ren also goes up to the adress Asaka gave him. They enter this big club, pitch black.

Ren and Kai didn't see each other for a while. "I'm glad you came Kai..." He heard some sort of tapping. Kai could feel someone breathing down his neck and someone was touching his jacket. It was Asaka. He just let her play with him until something happened.

"Wow, I'm surprised you decided to come, Ren..." Misaki wasn't that type of person, but she had to take a risk with Ren. Ren heard tapping before Misaki touched Ren's cold skin and kissed his cheek. Again, she just played with him and Ren found it perfectly natural.

Suddenly, the lights burst open. That's when the two guys found themselves sitting beside each other. Behind Kai was Misaki and behind Ren was Asaka. They fell for the wrong person. First, the girl would that was currently with the guy would speak. Then, the girl that was in love at the beginning would touch the guy. And finally, the girl would bring the guy to their chair. Because they were paying attention to all the touching, they didn't notice that they were being pushed and seated at a chair. Step one was complete.

"Welcome to the game show "Date or Ditch"! I'm your host and judge, MC Miwa! Our show today is for Sendou Aichi! Abd our two players are Kai and Ren! Who will earn Aichi's trust and love? Find out on Date or Ditch!"


	8. Round 1!

"This game will consist of 3 rounds! First is a trivia game. Contestants will recieve 5 questions about Aichi and will answer as best as possible! Second is some sort of guessing game. Players' voices will be disguised so Aichi won't know who's who. A big screen will seperate Aichi and the two guys and he will ask 'would you rather...' or things they would do together. Ren and Kai will have to respond as honest as possible. It will be 5 questions long. And finally, a surprise round suggested by Aichi himself! Remember, only one will win! Our judges are Emi, Kamui and myself. They will who Aichi should pick, depending on the players' descisions. So, who will Aichi Date and Ditch? LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Miwa tells the crowd. (there's a crowd?)

**Round 1: Trivia**

#1: What is Aichi's favourite deck? Kai's buzzer rings before Ren's.

"Royal Paladins." "No, It's Shadow Paladins!" Ren protests.

"Well, that was a trick question. Both were right..." Miwa gives his innocent smile. Ren and Kai wanted to punch him. "So, who gets the point?" Ren asks with confidence. "Well, because Kai buzzed in first, he gets it." The judges found it fair, even though Kamui hated to admit it.

Kai:1 Ren:0

#2: What's Aichi ability called? They both rang at the same time. But the judges said Ren buzzed in first.

"Psyqualia." "Correct!"

Kai:1 Ren:1

#3: Which card is Aichi's ace: a) King of Knights, Alfred, b)Solitary Knight, Gancelot, or c) Blaster Blade. Ren rang his buzzer. He thought he had it in the bag.

"It's Alfred." "Ren, I'm sorry, you're wrong." This was Kai's chance.

"It's Blaster Blade." "Correct!"

Kai:2 Ren:1

#4: Name all the members of Aichi's favourite team. Kai buzzed in as fast as he could.

"Team Q4. Kamui Katsuragi, Tokura Misaki, me, and Sendou Aichi."

"Correct again!" Ren didn't have a chance of winning. or so he thought.

Kai:3 Ren:1

Final Question! This will cost 3 points!

#5: Identify Aichi's stragety when beginning a Vanguard fight, up to him riding a Grade 2. Ren buzzed in before Kai, which was unfortunate because he knew the answer very well.

"First, Aichi rides a Grade 1, usually Wingal. Barcgal moves to the rear-guard circle and uses his skill to call usually Flogal. Then he takes damage. He then uses Barcgal's skill to call Llew and uses Llew's Counterblast 1. then superior Rides Blaster Blade."

"... Correct!"

Kai:3 Ren:4

"Ren is the winner!" Kai gave him his deathly look, but he just responded with his innocent smirk."That was a good round, don't you think, Kamui?" Emi asks Kamui. "Yeah, I agree, but I wish Kai won..." Ren gave him a spine-chilling glare. "Right now, Ren has 1 Ai-point! Can Kai make a comeback in Round 2? Find out after the break!" Miwa tells everyone.


	9. Round 2!

"I-I don't think I can do this..." Aichi tells Misaki and Asaka before Round 2. "Don't worry Aichi. You'll do great." Misaki encouraged. "Yeah, remember you're doing this for your one true love." Asaka said with a smile. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks guys!"

"Aaaand we're back from the break! So, before the pause, Ren won the first round and has 1 Ai-point. Kai needs to pick up the pace if he wants Aichi! Will he manage, or will Ren take the prize? Let's proceed to Round 2!"

**Round 2: The Personal Questions**

#1: If I were to seem depressed one day, how would you comfort me?

Ren(1): well, I would tell you that you mean the entire world to me. I would hold you tightly in my arms and keep you there.

Kai(2): I would just say that there's nothing to worry about. I'll be there to keep you safe and happy.

Aichi couldn't decide who should get the point. Voice 1 or Voice 2? He decided to give it to voice 1.

Ren:1 Kai:0

#2: Let's say that you plan to kiss me... Where would you take us and and what would you do?

Ren: I'd let you pick the restaurant we would eat at. I'd order a private spot for two. When all was quiet, I would ask to play your favourite song and sing along. When we're both lost in a world of embrace, I'd take you outsideand hold you tightly and kiss you.

Kai:I'd take you to an amusement park. We'd ride a few rides and go on the Ferris Wheel. When we're at the top, I'd hold your delicate cheek and kiss you as soon as fireworks lit the sky.

Aichi recognized Kai's manor of speaking. Even though their voice were different, Aichi could just tell Kai was Voice 2. And honestly, he prefered Kai's way better.

Ren:1 Kai:1

#3: One day, I was sitting near my open window, staring into the night sky, feeling like all hope was lost. What would you do?

Ren:I would grab a radio and play your favourite song to make you feel better.

Kai: ...

It broke Aichi's heart that Kai didn't say anything. He thought of this question personally. He had to give it to Voice 1.

Ren: 2 Kai: 1

#4: I recieved a call that I'm leaving Japan for a trip. Before I leave, what would you do?

Ren: I'd call you and wish you the best. And when you thought that I wouldn't be coming, I'd have my luggage and be trailing along. But if I'm not alowwed to come, I'd kiss you on the lips to wish you the best.

Kai: If you'd leave, I wouldn't care. But if you're leaving for a long time, I meet you up at the park and wish you a safe and happy vacation. I'd even hold you until you had to leave. And when you did, I'd kiss you with passion and embrace.

Aichi couldn't believe what he heard from Kai. It's like his broken heart was sewn together again. Ren's idea just seemed... um... out of the ordinary.

Ren: 2 Kai: 2

Final Question!

#5If I ask you if I'm cute, what would you say? And If I left, would you cry?

Ren: Of course I would! You mean the world to me and you're the cutest person I've met, besides Asaka.

Kai: No, you're not cute. You're _beautiful_ (o.0) And I wouldn't cry if you left, _I'd die_. You mean the world to me. I'd make sure nothing happened to you.

Aichi was shocked at Kai's thought. He felt like he was gonna cry. And these were all honest questions. Kai couldn't have made these up on the spot. It made Aichi happy that Kai said that.

Ren: 2 Kai: 3

"Kai is the winner! He now has 1 Ai-point. He is now tied with Ren with Ai-points. The final round will decide who Aichi's true love is!" Miwa exclaimed, happy that his best friend won. But also surprised at his responses. "He's a big meathead..." Miwa thought.

"Okay everyone, I'll issue the final round." Aichi said in this unusual tone. His head was down, like he was bowing. Aichi's head rose when he said the final challenge. His eyes were sparkling with this intense evil aura. His Psyqualia was acting up. It could possibly overpower Ren's. "Are you willing to have a Vanguard Fight to decide the winner?


	10. Round 3! intro

Edit 11/24/12: This story is like, what a year old (I was new to Fanfiction when I wrote this)? So if you haven't guessed it by now, I am NOT gonna finish this story. First off, I don't want to write all the fights in description. Second, there's school. I always have homework and projects and etc. And finally, I was just too lazy to finish it off xD. I have the first 10 seconds of the first fight typed out (which I wrote like 7 months ago), but I'm not gonna write the rest. I'm more into other animes like Durarara and D. Gray-Man... So I probably won't write here UNLESS I get some good inspiration or something...

But anyway, thanks for reading/faving/reviewing/following my Cardfight! Vanguard fics! I really appreciate it. (time to be cheesy/dramatic!) Because I wrote CV fics, it began my journey as a Fanfiction writer xD. I am where I am because of people who read my (horrible) fanfiction stories!~ *begins to cry a bit*

... I'm really taking this too far now...

To end off my extremely pointless lifestory, _Thank you sooo much for reading my Cardfight! Vanguard fics. Maybe you'll read my newer ones one day!~_

-Icestepperz

*Oh and btw, this is for the people who read my fics when they were still new and fresh. New readers might not know what the heck I'm talking about xD

* * *

><p>Kai didn't know what to say. He never wanted to fight Aichi until the time was right. Heck, he could just let Ren have him to prevent him from fighting. But, Kai couldn't just leave him. He didn't have a choice.<p>

Ren was pumped! He was excited to have a fight with his "dream come true" and the person who he was observing because of Psyqualia. But he certain of this: he would win Aichi. Ren had fought Kai in the past. And lost to him many times. "But it will be different. Watch out Kai..." Ren said with a smirk.

"Weeeeeelllcoooome back! So, what happened so far? Well, Ren won the first round, giving him 1 Ai-point. Then Kai won round 2, giving his also 1 Ai-point. So basically, they're tie. Now, the third round will be the tie-breaker! Aichi has declared a Vanguard fight! So, rules. They will both fight Aichi. If they both win/lose, they will face each other. We will determine who's goes first by rock-paper-scissors!" Miwa yells.

They begin their game. Kai and Ren pick rock. They go again. They both pick paper. And finally, Kai gets rock and Ren gets scissors.

"Kai gets to pick whether he's gonna go first or second."

He thought about it for a while. Kai could observe Aichi's playing style while he fights Ren. Or, he could get over it and go first. Then he made his choice.

"Second."

"Soooooo! Ren goes first! Both fighters, enter the playing field!"

* * *

><p>Soo. I've read over this story like, 10 times, and I've been thinking. Maybe I went a bit too far with this story... What the heck. Whatever. I like this story. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and faved this story! =) Thumbs up!<p>

Anyway, I will be updating on my other stories like "The Truth" and maybe "April Fools Day" because of how long the battles will be for this story.

So overall, people who read my stories, UR AWESOME! Thanks for reading my stuff and I'll be sure to update!

-icestepperz


End file.
